


Expecting Sara

by BkWurm1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BkWurm1/pseuds/BkWurm1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 3.11 Midnight City.  Laurel  wants to use a voice modulator to fool her father into thinking Sara is calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting Sara

**Author's Note:**

> It seemed out of character that Felicity would go along with fooling Quentin, plus the information they were calling to obtain is something Captain Lance would have shared with Felicity if she called, making the whole scene unnecessary . This explains why Laurel ended up making the call.

Felicity locked eyes with Laurel as she answered Quentin on the phone. “But I think I know where to find the Canary.” Laurel nodded quickly, an eager gleam lighting her eyes. Felicity told the Captain she’d get back to him soon and disconnected the call. She looked at Laurel. “We need to get back to the Foundry.” 

Wordlessly, Laurel grabbed her purse and followed. They drove separately back to Verdant where they quickly explained to Diggle and Roy about the Mayor pulling all police presence from the Glades. This was their fight now.

“Ok,” Diggle nodded, “first we have to find where those aldermen are.” 

“Right,” Felicity agreed, striding across the room to her computers. “Let me get a few programs running and then I’ll call Captain Lance and see if we can get more information about the aldermen.”

“No, let me do it,” Laurel insisted as she trailed after her across the lair. Felicity shrugged out of her camel colored coat and sat down. 

“I suppose as ADA you’d have reason for interest, but I can be more direct about what we need. You never know what kind of detail might be important.” Her fingers flew over her keyboard as she pivoted between monitors. As she did, Dig motioned for Roy to help him over by the equipment case. Laurel set her belongings down on a stainless steel table and shook her head.

“I won’t be calling as ADA. All I need is a voice modulator. I’ll tell him the line’s not secure to explain it.”

Felicity’s fingers stopped. She looked up from her screens, concern wrinkling her forehead. “Oh, Laurel. You don’t want to do that.”

“I have to. He’s already expecting Sara.”

“It’s one thing in the middle of a crisis to let him think Sara has this handled, I get it, it’s the wrong moment, but when you do tell him, how is he going to feel knowing you deliberately tricked him? It’s cruel,” she told her not unkindly.

“It’s necessary. You told him you could contact the Canary. He’s expecting a call. It would be crueler to leave him wondering why Sara won’t talk to him.”

“I’ll tell him there’s no time.” At Laurel’s stubborn look, Felicity shook her head. “This isn’t necessary. You …,” Laurel cut her off.

“Leave me to deal with my father. This is my decision. He’s my father.” Her strident voice vibrated with emotion.

“You’re going to break his heart,” Felicity said softly. 

Tears pooled unshed in Laurel’s eyes. “Sara’s dead,” she said, her tone flat. “I’m already going to break his heart.” Laurel swiped at her eyes. “Look, I’ll tell him soon. I’ll explain everything once this problem with Brick is resolved.” She pivoted toward a stack of small metal drawers, opening one at random. “Where do we keep the spare voice modulators?” 

“Wait.” Felicity sighed and shook her head. “If you insist on doing this, I may have something better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me still would have preferred Felicity and the rest of the team having absolutely nothing to do with helping Laurel impersonate Sara but I feel that with the urgency and the stress of what was going on, Felicity might realistically bow to Laurel's judgment even if she strongly disagreed. 
> 
> More controversial might be me having Felicity volunteer the program that replicates Sara's voice, but it seemed likely that Felicity - if she had the better mouse trap - would offer its use even if she later might question if she'd done the wrong thing. Obviously, I didn't address that in the ficlet, but in the episode while Laurel is in the Foundry using it, Felicity looks horribly guilty, IMO. And now, lol, my author's notes are longer than the actual story.


End file.
